hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki:Chat/Logs/9 February 2016
12:08 Yeah funny story: xXXMary JaneXXx was my prank account to have pranked "Michelle" 12:08 AGirlCalledKeranique: Logs can be seen here. 12:08 So that blocked my bot too yesterday. 12:08 *meow* 12:08 !updatelogs 12:08 Sassmaster15: Logs updated (uploaded 23 lines to the page). 12:09 Finally; 12:09 Hey 12:09 Hey Bob 12:09 Is chat hyperactive at 7 AM? 12:10 I was finally able to install the ChaLogger script. 12:10 @Hype Sorry about blocking the Mary Jane account, I thought it was Hunter's. 12:10 The best is, it won't conflict with the bot! 12:10 Let me test it. 12:10 I have a snow day Bob 12:22 I think we should do a Valentines Day theme on Valentines Day only :P 12:22 ^ 12:22 What time does this wikia think we're in? 12:22 ^ 12:22 Because the logs say 12:11 :P 12:22 Well it thinks we are in 12:11 PM UTC 12:22 12:22 * 12:22 OH 12:22 Caps 12:23 reverted back to winter theme. 12:24 I reverted it, to be honest. 12:25 Really. 12:25 we both did at the same time I guess XD 12:25 I lost because of 1 second. 12:25 59 seconds ago by StrawberryMaster 12:25 1 minute ago by CycloneNkechinyer 12:26 :P 12:26 :/ 12:26 At least, the chat logger script works. 12:24 I reverted it, to be honest. 12:25 Really. 12:25 we both did at the same time I guess XD 12:25 I lost because of 1 second. 12:25 59 seconds ago by StrawberryMaster 12:25 1 minute ago by CycloneNkechinyer 12:26 :P 12:26 :/ 12:26 At least, the chat logger script works. 12:26 Test. 12:27 Another test. 12:28 Test. 12:29 The Earth is blue. 12:29 Yep it is 12:30 I am Mercury. 12:30 And Nkech is Saturn. 12:30 I dare someone to make a blank forum post :P 12:30 Hype is Jupiter. 12:30 I am Pluto 12:30 :P 12:30 No... I am Saturn.. he can be Neptune. 12:30 (It range blocks you) 12:30 So, I am Earth instead. 12:30 Saturn is my favorite planet. 12:30 Sjmaven is Jupiter. 12:31 I am Earth. 12:31 I am Pluto or Uranus :P 12:31 Or Venus :P 12:32 I am Earth. 12:32 And, I have life. 12:33 Inside Earth... 12:33 I am Switzerland! 12:33 :D 12:33 (brb) 12:33 Douglas is North Korea. 12:36 Hawaii or New York :P 12:36 what is Bora Bora 12:36 :P 12:36 Search Bora Bora 12:36 im currently on cleverbot 12:36 it's a really beautiful island :P 12:38 i just got a stupid response from cleverbot 12:38 What is cleverbot? 12:38 a bot that you talk to 12:38 http://www.cleverbot.com/ 12:38 a bot that you talk to 12:38 http://www.cleverbot.com/ 12:42 Oh god 12:43 I said 'Hello, it's me, I was wondering if after all these years you lied to me.' 12:43 And then it said 'Do you want to get into my girlfriends pants?' 12:47 It is funny and weird sometimes 12:48 like when you try to ask it what its favorite game is from one game company 12:48 here's a example 12:49 Me: Which namco game do you like. 12:49 12:49 Cleverbot: Mariokart. 12:49 12:49 Me: That is Nintendo. Which namco game do you like. 12:49 12:49 Cleverbot: It is a game of knowing how to aim and to swing your golf club. 12:51 Me: More like 'meters are falling down from the planet (sensing here)'. 12:51 12:51 Cleverbot: They spent the first three years of school getting you to pretend stuff and then the rest of it marking you down if you did the same thing. 12:53 lol wot 2016 02 09